Everyone's A Kid At Christmastime
by SpyKate
Summary: Adopting aliases they've never used before, our favorite gang of spies puts on a light-hearted Christmas show to bring holiday cheer to a group of deserving children. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:**All the characters are the intellectual property of J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC. I just like to play around with 'em. A lot.

**Author's Note: **Okay, this came from somewhere within my silly brain. The idea was actually hatched months ago; I'd been waiting to get into the Christmas spirit to writeit. I hope you enjoy.

Everyone's A Kid At Christmastime

"Of all the parts available, why'd you pick me for this one?"

Sydney smiled as she dabbed at a pot of stage make-up with a thick white sponge. "We thought asking you to be Santa would be insulting."

"Hey, I wouldn't have minded," Eric Weiss rubbed his stomach. "I haven't gained that much weight."

Sydney pressed the sponge to his cheek. "We've got a Santa already," she replied, patting gently as she spread color across his face.

Weiss glanced at himself in the nearby mirror, frowning. "Why do I have to be the Grinch?"

"Because Arvin Sloane wasn't available," Michael Vaughn plopped down on a nearby stool. "Just be glad you've got a speaking part." He took a bite of an apple, continuing to talk as he chewed. "All I get to do is stand around and look elfish."

"There are no small parts, only small actors," Weiss glanced down at his friend, his eyes widening. "Speaking of that, dude, those tights don't leave much to the imagination."

"Oh, my god," Sydney gasped, nearly dropping the make-up sponge. Her eyes were fixed on Vaughn's red and white striped tights. "I think you're wearing the wrong tunic," she leaned forward and gave him a gentle shove. "Go find Marshall. Your costumes must've gotten mixed up."

"So, look for the elf wearing a dress," Vaughn stood up and headed for the door. "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

Shaking her head, Sydney smiled as she turned back to Weiss. Her grin quickly faded. "Stop fidgeting, Eric," she nudged him. "And sit down. I need to finish making your face green."

"The fur is itchy," Weiss complained, pulling at his neck.

"Can you hold it together for five minutes?" Sydney patiently took his hand and lowered it to his lap. "This is for the kids, remember?"

"Ah, yes, the kids." That thought made him smile genuinely for the first time since donning green fur and curly-toed slippers.

"There's a room full of them, and they need some cheering up," Sydney finished with the make-up and stepped back to admire her work.

"Hey, Syd," Dixon poked his head in the door. "The light in my nose keeps going out."

"He's Rudolph?" Weiss exclaimed, glancing from Dixon's puffy felt antlers to Sydney's amused grin. "Why couldn't I be Rudolph?"

"Rudolph's got soul," Dixon stood proudly, a hand resting on his furry-costumed chest. "And he's a leader. I think I was born for the part."

"Whatever," Weiss grumbled, watching as Sydney poked at the large red nose attached to Dixon's face with an elastic strap.

"Go see Marshall," Sydney suggested. "Maybe there's a short in the wiring."

"Sure thing, Syd," Dixon smiled beatifically at Weiss and turned to go.

"Oh, and ask him to come see me about the snow thing," Sydney called after him before turning back to Weiss. "Now," she mused, grabbing a black eyebrow pencil. "I need to darken in your brows and we'll be all set."

"Great," Weiss sighed. "Dixon's Rudolph, Vaughn's an elf, you're Suzy Snowflake and I'm the Grinch. Why do I feel like the dog that gets kicked in this scenario?"

"Kids love the Grinch," Sydney reasoned.

"Yeah," Weiss agreed sullenly. "They love to boo and hiss at him."

"Of course they do," Sydney nodded. "Because it makes them happy. And why are we doing this, Eric?"

"To make the kids happy," Eric swiveled in his seat and looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow, Syd," he marveled. "Nice job. I really do look like the Grinch."

"You're going to make the kids very happy," Sydney squeezed his shoulders. She looked at her own reflection, her blue and white ball gown covered with sequined snowflakes and sparkling glitter.

"Oh, Syd, there you are," Marshall suddenly appeared, jingling with each step, the bells on his slippers announcing his arrival. He paused, smiling broadly. "Syd, you look beautiful, and Weiss," his eyes grew wide. "Very creepy. I'd better keep Mini-Mitch away from you - he'd be so freaked out, he wouldn't sleep for a week."

"Thanks, I think," Weiss frowned and worriedly glanced at himself in the mirror. "Am I going to give these kids nightmares?""

"No," Sydney reassuringly patted his arm. "Marshall," she gave him a pointed look. "Do you have the snow all ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah," Marshall's eyes glinted. "It's really great, if I don't say so myself," he grinned and handed Sydney a small remote control. "You just push the blue button there and the snow will begin to fall all over the stage. I'm not talking little handfuls of snow like you'd see at some amateur show. This is as close to the real deal as you can get. Continuous snowfall without the need for shoveling, if you know what I mean."

"That's great, Marshall," Sydney grinned. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for the kids, right? I mean, they're so sick, and the hospital was so great in letting us come in and set this whole thing up," he bit his lip, his brow furrowing. "I'm sorry, I know elves aren't supposed to cry..."

Sydney rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Marshall."

"Ho ho ho!" A deep voice rang out behind them and they turned, their faces lighting up.

"Santa!"

"Dad!"

"Jack?!" Weiss nearly fell off of his stool. "Oh, my god. Now I've seen everything."

"Hi, sweetheart," Jack couldn't hide a smile as he came to Sydney's side, his padded belly nearly knocking Marshall over.

"I wasn't sure you'd do it," Sydney grinned, hooking her arm through her father's elbow.

"It's for the kids," he told her, his eyes shining. "Are we about ready? This suit is hot and the beard is itchy."

"Your beard is itchy?" Weiss came up behind him. "Try wearing full-body fur."

"Is everybody here?" Sydney turned to the gathering group as the last of the participating federal officers and field agents filed into the small room.

As her eyes scanned the crowd, her smile grew wider. The makeshift backstage was full of elves, gingerbread men, reindeer and even a couple of fully decked-out Christmas trees. The air around them was electric, their excitement palpable. Sydney could only imagine how the children would react when the curtain opened.

"Okay, everybody," Sydney took a deep breath, glancing at each shining face. "It's show time," she smiled. "And remember - this one's for the kids."

The group turned and waited, breathless, as the curtain slowly rose and the audience erupted in thunderous applause.

THE END


End file.
